When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Thanksgiving interview Dib has new spy camras will he be able to plant one inside Zim's house and discover his next evil plan read and find out.
1. New Tools

Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Twenty-second story. I strongly suggest that you read the other twenty-one in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom and New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra's grand entrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, and Thanksgiving interview. They are all really good so don't worry I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet

Setting 1 Dib's house

The package delivery guy from Dark Harvest walks up to Dib's house with a package in his hand. He rings the door bell and Dib answers it. The package delivery guy looks at his delivery list.

-Delivery Guy- I'm looking for a mister Dib.

-Dib- That's me.

-Delivery Guy- Sign here, please. (Dib signs the signing sheet and gave it back to the package delivery guy) Thanks and enjoy your package.(he gives Dib the package and leaves. Dib takes his package into his living room and sits on his couch. Gaz is already there and she is playing her Game Slave 2 and the TV is on.)

-Dib- (he opens the package) Look Gaz my spy cameras finally arrived I ordered them from the back of crop circles magazine.

-Gaz- At least you didn't have them delivered to Skool for once.

-Dib- (He takes out the suitcase that was in the package and finds all kinds of spy cameras in it the suitcase has the title Spy Cameras on the front of it buy the way.) This is so great. Look at all these cool spy cameras that they've got in here Gaz. They've got one that's disguised as a sandwich, a bird, a squirrel. a video game instruction manual, and they've even got one that can turn invisible.

-Gaz- And I care why?

-Dib- Don't you see Gaz now that these spy cameras have finally arrived I can plant any one of them inside or outside Zim's house and he would never know. I'd better go get ready. (he runs up to his room)

-Gaz- I still don't care. (she goes back to her game and a commercial comes on the TV)

-Commercial- The Vampire Piggys are back and this time they're back by the assume ness of the new Game Slave 3 machine version. Are you still playing your old lame Game Slave 2 hand held version? Why what's wrong with you. Have we affined you in some way? This new game is only available at your locale arcade until the hand held version comes out in December. Lines are forming now.

-Gaz- (her eyes are wide open she turns off her game and puts it in her pocket and puts her black jacket on and grabs a bat)

-Professor Membrane- Wait where are you going so early in the morning?

-Gaz- To the arcade Game Slave 3 machine version is already out and I must play.

-Professor Membrane- Alright have fun just one thing take your brother with you. It can be dangerous out their.

-Gaz- That's what the bat for. (a robot hand claw thing grabs the bat) Aw!

-Dib- (he arrives in the room with his stealth suit on not hearing any of the conversation) Well I'll see you guys later I have to go plant one of my new spy cameras inside or outside Zim's house so that I can discover his next evil plan.

- Professor Membrane- Wait son didn't you just hear me. I need you to take your little sister to the arcade.

-Dib- But Dad I've been waiting all week for my spy cameras to arrive Gaz can wait to play her stupid game. I mean this is the fate of all man kind that we're talking about.

-Professor Membrane- Son video games promote hand eye coordination and turn kids into better human beings

-Dib- But Dad , I can't go with Gaz to arcade, I have to-hey, does this  
conversation seem familiar?

-Professor Membrane- I don't know what you're talking about son I just need you to take you sister to the arcade and forget about your pair of science for now.

-Dib- Fine but I'm still taking my stealth suit and spy cameras with me so that I can plant a camera inside or outside Zim's house later.

-Professor Membrane- Of course you are son of course you are. (so Dib takes off the suit and reluctantly takes Gaz to the arcade.)

Setting 2 The Arcade

Dib and Gaz arrive at the arcade which has go throw some changes it is now mall size since it has gotten so many new games and become so popular. When they arrive they find a huge line for the vampire piggy game it is so huge that is goes out of the arcade. Gaz and Dib are both very angry. But unlike her brother Gaz just takes out her game and begins to play. Dib on the other hand being him expresses his anger.

-Dib- This is just great Gaz I can't believe Dad made me take you to the arcade. I mean you're old enough now to go on your own. I should be out planting my new spy cameras inside or outside Zim's house. I mean I just know that he's up to something new and evil. Because even though I was able to stop his last evil plan a couple of weeks ago and, I've got the bourses I got from fighting with Amethyst, Zim, and Amethyst's actually smart robot cat thingy to prove it. And I still have a taco stain on my jacket from the taco that Zim's weird robot dog thingy had. Why Zim keeps him around I'll never know. Any way Gaz Zim's evil plan was to sneak into an army base camp using his weird moose thingy's programming, that I thought that I had already gotten rid of, to get pasted the security so he could set off these missals to cause all sorts of destruction and mayhem, but luckily for the Earth I was able to stop him. And of course Zim was mad, which is the way it should be, but just recently he's been acting not as mad at all. Which is so not like him Gaz, I mean he usually holds a grudge a lot longer then that. So I just know that's he's up to something new and evil. That's why I order these spy cameras in the first place Gaz. But now when I finally get them I can't use them because I have to wait in line with you so that you can play some stupid game. This is insane.

-Gaz- Quit Dib I don't like it any more then you do but as long as you're here you may as well make yourself useful by shutting up.

-Dib- (he begins to tap his foot in anoyence and then he hears a high pitch We-who coming form inside the arcade) What was that? (he runs into the arcade throw the only doors that was not filled with people waiting to play the vampire piggy game. When he gets inside he sees all sort of people in the arcade but the two people that he is most interested in is the two characters that are by the piggy wonderland fun fest 3 game. And they are Gir in his little brother outfit playing like a maniac and Kierra in her cat suit trying to ignore her fellow S.I.R. unit stupidity.)

-Gir- We-Who look Kierra buddy now the piggys are frolicking through a wonderland of fun yeah.

-Kierra- I'm not going to look at your stupid game Gir. Why does my master allow you to play these stupid things. They're going to rot your already malfunctioning brain. I mean meow. Oh why do I bother?

-Gir- We-Who look Kierra buddy now the piggys are kissing.

-Kierra- (she groans)

-Dib- Wait a minute if Zim and Amethyst's weird robot thingys are here that means that either Zim or Amethyst or both are here and they're probably up to something evil. (then he hears a familiar evil laugh) I new it I'll get you space monsters you won't get away with whatever it is you're up to.(he runs to where the sound of the laughter was coming from. It was coming from the middle of this big crowd that was crowded around the Dance Dance Revolution Game. He pushes through the crowed to find Amethyst laughing at another one of her victory against a poor teenage boy that is crying. There is also another human girl there that look familiar to Dib and also Gaz's age.)

-Amethyst- Ha-ha I beat you pathetic Barry human. Paige (she snaps her finger at the human girl) how many wins is that?

-Paige- (allow me to describe Paige. She looks a lot like that character from Zim's Skool that had green pig tail bun hair although Paige has big black glasses on and pink hair with black pony tail holder things in her hair. She also has a black and white checkered shirt on. A belt and some blue jeans and black shoes on as well. And on each of her checks she has smiley face freckles. When I say that I mean she has two freckles at the top and one at the bottom of her check so it looks like a smiley face in a way. She also has a planing calculator thing that she stared typing in right after Amethyst said her lines) 999 Amethyst you've almost broke the record but maybe you should take a break. I mean what if you loose the next round.

-Amethyst- A Paige remind me again why I put up with you?

-Paige- A you said that "I was the perfect filthy inferior human worm baby to manipulate because I'm smart but not too smart." And you also said "that you like the fact that I am good at dealing with another filthy inferior humans when you did not want to"

-Amethyst- Yes and notice how you neglected to mention that I actually value your opium. In other words I don't so do not state it to me.

-Paige- Wow Amethyst I think that you need to stop hanging around your older brother you're starting to act like him.

-Amethyst- You make that sound like it's a bad thing. Any way Paige who's my next opponent?

-Paige- Jwan Chan he comes to us from Japan.

-Amethyst- That's a stupid name.

-Jwan- Hey don't make fun of my name freaky green chick my dad's company invented this game which mean that you're going down.

-Amethyst- We'll see about that pathetic Jwan human. (they play and Amethyst wins and she does not even use her super speed) Ha-ha I beat you pathetic Jwan human. Paige how many wins is that?

-Paige- 1,000 Amethyst you broke the record.

-Amethyst- As if there was ever any doubt. Well be gone with you filthy humans me and my human acquaintance have better things to do then deal with the likes of you. (the humans go back to what they where doing. Some consult poor Jwan who is crying. While Dib follow Amethyst and Paige as they head over to the air hokey game and begin to play) Well Paige I believe that you owa me an apology. I mean you said that "I would not win the next round" and I did.

-Paige- I'm sorry Amethyst I just thought that since that record is unbreakable. I thought that you would not be able to break it without taking a break at least.

-Amethyst- Well next time don't assume that I can't do any thing I set my mind to or do I need to replace you with another filthy human?

-Paige- Oh please don't do that Amethyst you're the only friend I've got.

-Amethyst- Ahem

-Paige- I mean acquaintance. I remember when we first met...

That's right fanfiction people I invaderzimfannumber1 am going to make you guys wait for the next chapter. This is my evil plan Mahahhaha!!! Consider this pay back to all you other fanfiction people out there who have great episode of Invader Zim yet you make me wait for your updates. But don't worry I'm not going to make you wait that long in fact I plan to update on Saturday and I do have another song fanfiction in mind that I will be releasing later on tonight I hope you all enjoy it until then send me plenty of review and be on the look out for my next chapter Flash Back of Acquaintanceship coming soon to a computor near you until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!

Thanks JoeMerl again!


	2. Flash Back of Acquaintanceship

Hello my fellow fanfiction people and welcome to chapter two I hope you all enjoy it I do not own Invader Zim but I do own all of the newest characters in here. Enjoy.

Flash back of Acquaintanceship

Setting 1 3 weeks ago at Paige's new house

We open the seen at Professor Membrain's new next door neighbor's house. Professor Membrain was waiting diligently for the arrival of his newest assistant and new next door neighbor Professor Hethcoat and his family. Then a car and a moving van pulled up to the house. The van stopped towards the edge of the house and the movers began to unload. The car on the other hand stopped right in front of Professor Membrain. Then a family of four stepped out. A man wearing a white lab coat like Professor Membrain's although it did not cover his face. He had black gloves, black shoes, and black hair, and some purple goggles where on his face over his eyes. Standing next to him was his wife Miss. Hethcoat. She whore a pinkish maroon dress with a belt in the middle of the out fit. She had on some blue pants and black shoes. She had short bland hair and a head band was in her hair it matched her dress. In her arms was the cutest little baby girl with curled blond hair in a pink bow. She had on a white diaper and was wrapped in a blue blanket. Standing in between them was a small boy who was Dib's age he looked like the character Brain from Dibs Skool except he had black hair and glasses and freckles like Paige. He wore an unbuttoned white lab coat and a yellow shirt. He had on some green pants and black tena shoes.

-Professor Membrane- (he walked up to them and shook Professor Hethcoat's hand) Welcome to the neighborhood Professor Hethcoat. I am honored that you where able to take the assistance job offer on such sort notice.

-Professor Hethcoat- The honor is all mine Professor Membrain. (they stop shaking each other's hands) I could beryl contain my enthusiasm when I got your e-mail. I mean I have been an assistance to almost every scientist in the world but working under you has got to be the best permanent job offer in the world. I can't wait to get stared on real science with you. By the way allow me to introduce my wife Sharlot who is very existed too. Aren't you dear?

-Miss Hethcoat- Of course I am sweetie it's nice to know that our family will not have to worry about moving again and maybe now I can start up my old accounting job and get back to teaching humanity thing or two about numbers, when I'm not taking care of little Allee here that is.

-Professor Membrane- Aw isn't she just the cutest little thing. (He sticks out his finger close to Allee) Guchy Guchy Goo (Allee grabbed hold of Professor Membrain's finger) Oh she's got a tight grip doesn't she?

-Miss Hethcoat- Yeah that's our little one year old Allee. Ok sweetie it's time to let go of Professor Membrain's finger.

-Allee- Mine!

-Miss Hethcoat- Come on sweetie I know what you want (she takes out a rattle from her pocket)

-Allee- Rattle (she lets go of Professor Membrain's finger and grabs the rattle and starts to shack it.)

-Professor Membrane- Aw she's just so adorable, and who's this fine young lad?

-Professor Hethcoat- This is my son Will the future of the Hethcoat lab.

-Will- (he shacks Professor Membrain's hand) It is an honor no a privilege to finally meet you in the flesh Professor Membrain. (they stop shaking each other's hands) I can't wait to get started on real science with you and my dad.

-Professor Membrane- Oh isn't he just a chip off the old block if only my son could understand the concept of real science like this fine young man.

-Professor Hethcoat- Yeah that's my son Will always wanting to follow in his amazing father's foot steps. By the way when will we meet your kids?

-Professor Membrane- Later on my son is still recovering from the fight he got in with his foreign friends yesterday, and my daughter is playing her game slave 2 and she did not want to come outside and meet you.

-Professor Hethcoat- Oh well I'm glad to know that you are ready and rearing to help us... Hey you movers be very careful with those chemicals do you have any idea what will happen if those chemical touch the ground. (he runs to the movers)

-Professor Membrane- Let me help you out Professor Hethcoat. (he runs to help Professor Hethcoat)

-Miss Hethcoat- Oh your father and his dangerous chemicals. Well I'd better get little Allee settled in her new room. Will would you be a deer and get your sister and the dog out of the car. I mean they can't stay in there forever.

-Will- Ok mom (Miss Hethcoat goes into the house with Allee and Will turns to Paige who is still in the car moping) Well Paige you heard mom so it's time for you to stop moping and get out of the car.

-Paige- Look Will just because I'm a little surprised that mom actually noticed me for once that does not mean that I'm going to come out, and it's not like mom and dad would even care weather I came out or not.

-Will- Oh come on Paige you know that's not true.

-Paige- Yes it is Will you know that mom is too busy with Allee to notice me and even before Allee came along she was too busy with her accountant job to care at all about me. And dad is too busy with real science and you to even notice that I exist. So I'm basically invisible in this family.

-Will- Oh Paige you can't blame mom and dad for being a little neglecting after all they are only adults. Remember our thesis on the adults of Ireland. We proved that they enjoy drinking so much that they completely ignore the fact that it is bad for them because that is just what adults do they are too focused on their own interest to care about the consequences of their actions.

-Paige- Yeah we got in a lot of trouble for that one.

-Will- Yeah good times good times so are you going to come out or am I going to have to come in and get you.

-Paige- You'll have to come in because I'm not coming out.

-Will- Fine here I come (he grabs the door handle and tries to open the door) Paige locking the door is so immature.

-Paige- I don't care Will I really don't want to talk to any one right now.

-Will- That's it Paige I'm not going to let your mopyness ruin my day so either you get out or I'm going to have to find another way in.

-Paige- Oh and what are you going to do Will? Hack into the car's security with your laptop and get in that way.

-Will- I wasn't going to but that's a great idea thanks sis.

-Paige- No Will I didn't want you to do that.

-Will- Too late (he takes out his laptop and plugs the plug into the side plug and hacks into the cars security and unlocks the door then he opens the door) Ok sis now you have to come out.

-Paige- No I don't.

-Will- Fine then I'm coming in. (he sits next to Paige and closes the door) Ok Paige now I know that you're not happy about the move but you should be used to it by now. I mean our family moves almost ever year. And hey look on the bright side at least this time the move is perimeter. So at least we don't have to worry about moving again.

-Paige- It's not the move that is bothering me Will. It's the fact that I was close to making actually normal friends in Paris but then we had to move again. And if that wasn't bad enough you and I have to go to a privet Skool again. So my chances for make friends with none geeks is completely ruined.

-Will- Oh Paige don't say things like that maybe you could make friends with some of the kids from the other Skools like Professor Membrain's kids.

-Paige- I don't think so Will they don't sound like what I'm looking for.

-Will- Well I want to meet them they certainly sound interesting that's for sure.

-Paige- Yeah they do sound interesting but they don't sound like what I want. I just want someone who likes to sing and dance and have fun and who is not imitated by my i-que level and my dads reputation basically someone who shares my non-geeky interests.

-Will- Well Paige if you really want to make friends with none geekys then why don't you go explore the neighborhood.

-Paige- Why bother Will no one ever likes me because I'm such a dork like you.

-Will- Hey I'm not a dork.

-Paige- Will?

-Will- Alright I am but I can't help it I love Dungeons and Dragons and solving the problems of real science because that's just who I am.

-Paige- Well it's not who I am and that is exactly why mom and dad never notice me. I mean they did not even care when I dyed my black hair pink and now I'm stuck with this color hair.

-Will- Well I like your hair this way Paige and hey don't you like Dungeon and Dragons and solving the mysteries of the universe too?

-Paige- Sometimes Will but that does not mean that I want to make friends with other geeks like you and me.

-Will- That's it Paige I've had it with your bad attitude. So either you get out of this car and try and make friends or else.

-Paige- Or else what?

-Will- Or else the tickle monster will have to make an appointment with his usual candidate.

-Paige- No don't you dare Will.

-Will- Too late (he starts to tickle Paige)

-Paige- Ha-ha Ok ok I'll go (he stops tickling her) I'm glad you're my big brother Will I can always count on you.

-Will- Don't worry Paige I'll always be here for you now I have to get Meredith settled into the new house and help mom and dad with the move. So have fun exploring and I'll see you later. Ok.

-Paige- Ok Will (they hug and get out of the car Will grabs the cage that has their dog Meredith in it form the other back seat by the way their car is an SUV. Let me describe what Meredith looks like she looks like a fluffy butterscotch version of that Dog that Gaz would not quiet staring at in the Christmas episode. She has a red collar and pink bows around her ears. Then Will heads into the house and Paige begins to explore)

Poor Paige all her life she has been ignored by her parents. The only friend she's got is her big brother. Though she loves Will he does not share her non-geeky interest I mean he embraces his geekyness and always make friends with his own kind. But all Paige really wants is a friend who shares her non-geeky interests but that's impossible. So basically her life is terrible. Now lets turn our attention to two other girls that we all know and love Amethyst and Kierra. The two of them were walking through the neighborhood in their normal disguises. Amethyst in her Skool disguise and Kierra in her cat suit. Kierra was holding a record book in her hand.

-Kierra- Master are you sure that you want to try and break this record. I mean it seems kind of hard and really not worth your time and effort.

-Amethyst- Kierra you know as well as I do that I spent almost all last night on the human internet after me and dad had our little argument...

-Kierra- Master you call the huge fight that you and your father had last night little I call it enormous.

-Amethyst- It's not my fault Kierra I was just trying to defend you, Gir, and myself from dad's rage. I mean as usual dad was taking his anger at the Dib monkey out on the people he loves and I could not have that. So that is why I went on the human internet and looked up human activates I could do, when I'm not working or at Skool, while I wait for dad to cool down. I mean he's still very mad at the Dib monkey for ruining his latest evil plan yesterday and I don't want him to yell at me again. I'm mad at the Dib too but at least I don't take my anger out on the people I love like some people. And that's the reason why we bought the record book this morning in the first place. And besides it's not that hard of a record to break (she grabs the book from Kierra) All I have to do is gather up a 1,000 humans and challenge them all to Dance Dance Revolution and win each time. And, the best part is that there's no time limit so it's perfect for what I have in mind or do you doubt my skills at Dance Dance Revolution.

-Kierra- No I don't doubt your skill master I just don't think that you'll be able to gather a 1,000 humans considering the fact that you hate humans.

-Amethyst- You've got a good point there Kierra that does present a problem. Oh if only my search for a human acquaintance hadn't resulted in such a horrible failure.

-Kierra- Judging by that reaction I would have to conclude that asking the other humans in your class to be your human acquaintance did not work out that well.

-Amethyst- No Kierra all the other humans at my Skool are too stupid and primitive to be even considered as possible acquaintances.

-Kierra- Well in that case Master why don't you just ask a human from one of the other Skools to be your human acquaintance?

-Amethyst- No Kierra that would be a bad idea the humans from the privet Skool are too smart and geeky for their own good. All I want is a human that will follow my every order no questions asked, she needs to share my interest, be smart but not too smart, not get on my nerves, new to the neighborhood, and most importantly she must be good at dealing with other filthy humans when I don't want to. But where am I going to find a human like that? (then Paige and Amethyst bump into each other and Amethyst falls down) Who dares to nock me down?

-Paige- Oh I am so sorry I'm new here and I wasn't watching where I was going I was too focused on my terrible life.

-Amethyst- Yes Yes I'm sure your life is terrible but could you please forget about that for one minute and help me up.

-Paige- Oh yes sorry about that. (she helps her up) Again I am very sorry I am new here and I would never want to get off to a bad start with someone like you. I mean you seem very cool and...

-Amethyst- Yes Yes that's very interesting, hey where's my book.

Paige- (she sees that book on the ground and grabs it) Oh do you mean this book. Hey are you trying to break a record?

-Amethyst- (she grabs the book from her) Not that it's any of your business filthy human but yes.

-Paige- That's so cool what record are you trying to break?

-Amethyst- If you must know I am trying to break the Dance Dance Revolution record.

-Paige- But that record is unbreakable you'd have to be really good at Dance Dance Revolution in order to break it.

-Amethyst- Well that's not the problem I have I am really good at Dance Dance Revolution. The problem I have is that I don't think I'll be able to track down a 1,000 humans.

-Paige- Why would that be a problem?

-Amethyst- Let just say I'm shy.

-Paige- Well if you ever need any help I'd be more then happy to help you. I'm usually very good at gathering up random people for a specific cause. They usually abandon me after words but they are always willing to help out with the cause.

-Amethyst- Hmm what Skool do you go to?

-Paige- The privet Skool but don't let that stop you though I do like to learn, I also enjoy music, dancing, and singing so I guess I'm kind of normal. What Skool do you go to?

-Amethyst- I go to the other Skool down the road from my house. And let me tell you something it is not exactly a picnic to go there especially since Dib Membrain won't leave me and my big brother alone.

-Paige- You know Dib Membrain I'm his new next door neighbor.

-Amethyst- You are?

-Paige- Yep so do you think that I could help you out with your little project?

-Amethyst- Well I don't know will you follow my every order no questioned asked?

-Paige- Sure I'll do anything to be friends with normal non-geeky people like you.

-Amethyst- Well let's start you out as an acquaintance and see where we go from there.

-Paige- Well at least it's a start. I'm Paige (she puts out her hand for Amethyst to grab it)

-Amethyst- (she grabs it and they shake hands) I'm Amethyst (they stop shaking hands) and this is my cat Kierra.

-Kierra- Meow

-Paige- Aw she's so cute you must of dyed her fur blue like I dyed my hair pink am I right?

-Amethyst- Yeah that's exactly what I did.

-Paige- I knew it, it looks like we both enjoy dying thing we shouldn't. I bet your parents did not care at all did they?

-Amethyst- No they were cool with it well come on Paige this record is not going to break itself.

-Paige- You got it acquaintance.

Well that was is fanfiction people I don't know when I will update next but it will be very soon in the mean time be on the look out for my next song fanfiction It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1 Coming soon to a computer near you and the next chapter of this story Annoying and Scary Encounter. Until then send me plenty of review and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!!


	3. Annoying and Scary Encounter

Hello my fellow fanfiction people and welcome to the next chapter we are coming to the end of the episode so lets begin.

Annoying and Scary Encounter

Setting 1 Flash Back is Over Back at the Arcade

-Paige- That was the best day of my life.

-Amethyst- Yes yes I'm sure it was. Well not that reminiscing about the past with you hasn't been fun Paige, but I have to get going. (she start to leave but Paige grabs her arm)

-Paige- Wait Amethyst don't go.

-Amethyst- (she pulls her arm away and out of Paige's grip) Paige what have I told you about touching me?

-Paige- I'm sorry Amethyst but it's just that ever since we met all we've been doing is trying to break that Dance Dance Revolution record and now that we've finally broken it I just want to spend more time with you.

-Amethyst- As much fun as that sounds Paige I really need to go home my big brother will be worried about me and we wouldn't want him to get mad now would we? (they start walking towered Gir and Kierra and Dib fallows them)

-Paige- Yeah I guess you're right. You know Amethyst if you ask me your brother has some anger management issues he needs to work out.

-Amethyst- Well I'm sure your brother is no different.

-Paige- Actually he is, you know Amethyst another weird thing about your brother is that he sometimes acts more like your father then your brother.

-Amethyst- Now Paige quit talking nonsense my brother is not my father you know that you've met my father and my mother.

-Paige- Yeah and they where really weird.

-Amethyst- Well I bet your parents are just as weird.

-Paige- Yeah I guess you got me on that one. Ha-ha

-Amethyst- Ha-ha and besides Paige that record is not going to put itself in the record book and didn't you tell me that you had a lot of homework that you needed to get done?

-Paige- Oh yeah thanks for reminding me Amethyst. I can't wait to get started. So I guess I'll see you later.

-Amethyst- Yeah see you later Paige. (Paige begins to leave) Come Gir and Kierra we have to go home now.

-Paige- A Amethyst I was just wondering why does your older brother's dog have the same name as your younger brother and why do you take your cat every where you go?

-Amethyst- Well my brother is just no good at coming up with names and… Hey Paige state the other condition of our relationship.

-Paige- Ah I don't ask questions.

-Amethyst- Very good now be gone with you Paige you and I both have work to do.

-Paige- Ok see you later Amethyst. (she goes to another part of the arcade)

-Amethyst- Come Gir and Kierra we have to go home now dad will get mad if he comes back from you know where and finds that we're not there to hear his latest plan what ever it is this time. Even though this time I actually asked to leave the house or more like I was ordered to do what ever it took to get you to leave him alone Gir, but now that's it's been four or five hours we really have to go.

-Gir- No I still have one more level to go.

-Amethyst- Gir don't you have this game at home?

-Gir- Maybe.

-Amethyst- (she grown) Kierra talk some since into your fellow S.I.R. unit.

-Kierra- Meow (she tilts her head to show her master that some of the humans are staring)

-Amethyst- Oh yeah I forgot. Come on Gir if you behave I'll get you a suck monkey on the way home.

-Gir- Yeah! (he grabs Amethyst and Kierra's hands)

-Amethyst- No Gir what are you doing don't you dare activate your jets again. (Gir begins to active his jets and some humans are still staring) I mean this is normal. (Gir flies them out of control and out the door.)

-Amethyst and Kierra- Ahh!!!!

-Paige- I have the weirdest friend. Oh well one weird normal non-geeky friend is better then having no normal non-geeky friend at all (she starts to leave but Dib get in her way)

-Dib- Hey kid don't you relies that your friend is an evil alien monster who's so called older brother wants to take over the world?

-Paige- Ha-ha you must be Dib Amethyst told me all about you and so did my big brother after your father told him about you and after he met you. They we're kidding when they said you had a big head.

-Dib- My head's not big and how does your brother know my dad? Who are you?

-Paige- Ah I'm Paige Hethcoat your new next door neighbor. My dad is Professor Hethcoat your dad's new assistant. Duh!

-Dib- Oh so you're Will's other little sister he told me he had another little sister beside his baby sister Allee. That's why you look so familiar I should of known you where his sister. I mean you both seam very smart but you both still don't believe me when I say that Zim and Amethyst really are aliens. I MEAN COME ON THEY'VE GOT GREEN SKIN AND NO EARS FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!

-Paige- Ok first of all I'm right here you don't have to yell, and second of all Amethyst and Zim are not aliens they just have a rare skin condition that turns their skin green and they had leprosy when they where little that's what happened to their ears and you really shouldn't make fun of other people's flaws it's not nice.

-Dib- OH COME ON! There' no such thing as a skin condition that turns your skin green and they could of never survived leprosy and didn't you just make fun of my having a big head?

-Paige- So you admit it.

-Dib- No I was just…Oh forget it. So you don't believe me about Zim and Amethyst being aliens?

-Paige- Not really.

-Dib- OH COME ON!

-Paige- Well not that this conversation hasn't been fun Dib, but I really have to get going. This record is not going to put it's self in the record book and I have to get started on my homework. I can't wait to get started. So good luck with your head thing and I'll see you later.

-Dib- My head's not big and they are aliens. Oh forget it I don't have time to deal with Amethyst's weird human friends I have to stop her evil plan what ever it is. It's a good thing I brought my bio signature goggles with me today and since they still have Zim and Amethyst's DNA in them I can use them to track her down and stop her evil plan what ever it is and hey I'm talking out load to myself again. Oh well I'm still going for it.

Setting 2 Flying Out of Control In The Air

Gir is still fling Amethyst and Kierra throw the air like crazy.

-Amethyst- Gir turn off your jets and land us already the human will get suspicious.

-Kierra- Yeah Gir my master is right land us. This is not fun at all. (then Gir's jets start to stop working and they fall)

-Amethyst and Kierra- Ahh. We did not mean this way. Ahh!! (they land in a dumpster)

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra quickly get out of the dumpster and begin to clean themselves off) Well that was an interesting experience are you alright Kierra?

-Kierra- I'm fine master. Are you ok?

-Amethyst- Yeah I'm fine a little dirt never hurt no one.

-Gir- (he comes out of the trash lifting his hands up for joy) Wee Who let's do that again.

-Amethyst- What happened Gir how did you run out of fuel that quickly not that I'm not grateful for it you understand I just got to ask how?

-Gir- (he begins to get out of the dumpster) I emptied it out.

-Amethyst- Emptied it why?

-Gir- (at this point he is on the ground standing up) To make room for the tuna. (he takes off the nub foot of his little brother costume and begins to suck the tuna)

-Amethyst- Uw gross (she covers her month wanting to throw up)

-Kierra- Why did you replace your jet fuel with tuna of all things you stupid robot?

-Amethyst- Clam down Kierra we should be grateful for Gir's stupidity. If he hadn't stupidly replaced his jet fuel with tuna then we still be flying out of control right now.

-Kierra- Master why do you always defend and encourage his stupidity. I mean surly you must realizes be now that he is never going to improve. So master why do you always defend and encourage his stupidity?

-Amethyst- Kierra I wouldn't say that I encourage his stupidity more like I do what ever it takes to make sure that he obeys and does not get hurt. I mean I can't help but defend the ones that I care about it's just in my nature. And he may improve some day.

-Kierra- (she looks at Gir who is still sucking on the tuna) I highly doubt that master.

-Amethyst- (she does the same thing) I would regrettably have to agree with you on that one Kierra. Oh well Kierra we had better focus on the matter at hand. So activate your guidance chip and tell me where we are.

-Kierra- (she salutes) Yes master. (she activates her guidance chip) It appears that we are three blocks away from the store then three blocks away form your house.

-Amethyst Excellent it's a good thing that the humans built a store so close to the base. This means that I can keep my promise to Gir and there's no chance that we'll run into that scary chiwawa.

-Kierra- A master you're afraid of an earth dog?

-Amethyst- You haven't seen this dog Kierra it's madness I tell you MADNESS!!

-Kierra- Ok master I think that you're spending way too much time with your father you're starting to act like him.

-Amethyst- You know Kierra that's the funniest thing Paige said that very same thing earlier today and you both make it sound like it's a bad thing. But don't worry about me Kierra though I may act like dad sometimes I am not going to turn into him. I mean he does not even like to sing or dance or do any of the things I like to do. The only thing me and dad have in common is that we both want to destroy this filthy planet other wise we're completely different, and plus sometimes I even question his methods.

-Kierra- Even I do that master if you ask me your father can be a little weird sometimes.

-Amethyst- (she says these lines really sad like) Yeah I guess dad can be a little weird sometimes but he's all I got right now.

-Kierra- You're thinking about your mother again aren't you master.

-Amethyst- Yeah I am Kierra even though I never met mom I still miss her. All I have to remember her by is the pictures that mom and dad took in the picture both on Utopia (I add that into the montage on Zim's first love) and what Dad, the wisest, and the tallest have told me. But sometimes I feel like that is not enough. I mean I see filthy earth children all the time in the mall with their mothers and I just wish I new what it was like to have a mom. Because though I love dad and I have a lot of fun with him I just wish I new what it was like to have two parents. (rage starts to develop in her speech) You know what Kierra this is all Doom's fault if he had not aimed his hand beams at my mom then dad would of never had to jump in the way of the beams to save her life and then mom would of never had to sacrifice her life for his. Doom is so lucky that my mom destroyed him because if I ever meet him I will kill him myself. I hate him and the rest of the Matrixsys even more then I hate humans because it is all their fault that I have a broken family. (she cries a little)

-Gir- Aw don't worry little master me, Mini Moose, big master and Kierra buddy will always be her for you. Right Kierra buddy.

-Kierra- For once I actually agree with you Gir we will always be here for you master.

-Amethyst- (she perks up a little) Thanks you guys I needed that. Well lets get going we've already wasted enough time here. (they head for the store and the minute they walk into the store Dib walks up with his bio signature goggles on)

-Dib- Ah-ha there she is I knew I'd find her now I can put a stop to her evil plan what ever it is. But first I'd better get to a good observing place where I can observe her without her knowing that I observing her. Then and only then will I stop talking to myself. (he goes in and spies on Amethyst and the gang who are at the costumer servers desk talking to the store worker)

-Amethyst- Excuse me filthy store worker but my little brother would like a chocolate bubble gum flavored suck monkey.

-Store Worker- Sure. (he fills the drink and gives it to Amethyst) Here you go.

-Amethyst- Thanks here you go Gir. (she gives it to Gir)

-Gir- Yeah! (he begins to suck on it like he did in Nano Zim and Amethyst and Kierra stare at him and Kierra rolls her eyes a little.)

-Store Worker- Ah miss that will be five dollars.

-Amethyst- Oh ok just let me get my wallet out. (she opens her wallet and a moth flies out) Oh it looks like I left the rest of my spending money at home. Ah do you take credit cards?

-Store Worker- Yeah sure what ever.

-Amethyst- O.k. here (she gives it to him and he the credit card)

-Store Worker- O.k. just let me scan it. (he scans it and Amethyst' info appears on the screen)Wait your name is Amethyst do you mean the Amethyst the one that broke the Dance Dance revolution record?

-Amethyst- Yeah I broke that record this morning but how could you already know about it?

-Store Worker- Well it's already in the record book on line see. (he turns the computer screen so that Amethyst can see it and sure enough there is her record)

-Amethyst- Well I'm surprised that Paige was able to get it up so fast but at least now all you filthy inferior human worm babies can look at my record and envy it. Ha-ha.

-Kierra- (she groans a little and shakes her head)

-Store Worker- Yeah jealousy met. (Amethyst stops laughing and he gives her the credit card)

-Amethyst- Yes well why do you ask filthy store worker?

-Store Worker- Well I just got in a new shipment of home version Dance Dance Revolution and I just figured that you might be interested in it considering the fact that you're such a fan.

-Amethyst- Hm I'm intrigued (she grabs the collar of his shirt) Tell me where they are filthy store worker and if you're lying to me you will regret it very dearly.

-Store Worker- Isle ten you can let go of me now.

-Amethyst- (she lets go) Sorry I just get really mad when filthy humans lie to me.

-Store Worker- Yeah sure what ever the game is in isle 10. I'll watch your cat and little brother for you while you're gone.

-Amethyst- Thanks (she walks off to go get the game)

-Dib- (he removes his listening equipment) Isle 10 wait that's where I am (he looks at the games) I have a plan I'll plant my spy camera that is disguised as a video game instruction manual in one of these games then I can find out Zim's next evil plan and hey I'm talking out load to myself again I really need to stop doing that. Oh well I'm still going for it. (he puts his camera in one of the game boxes and hides then Amethyst appears in the ilea and takes the game that Dib put the camera in and then she walks back over to where Kierra and Gir and the store worker are)

-Amethyst- Here you go filthy store worker you're lucky that you did not lie to me. (she gives it to him)

-Store Worker- Yeah sure whatever I'll need your credit card again.

-Amethyst- Sure here. (she gives it to him)

-Store Worker- (he scans it) Ok I think you're all ready. So enjoy your new game. (he gives her the bag with the game and the credit card inside)

-Amethyst- Thanks I will. Come on Gir and Kierra we have to go home now.

-Gir- (At this point he is done with his drink and begins to turn it over to see if there is any more but there is none.) No where did my suck monkey go. A little master can I have another one?

-Amethyst- No Gir I just got you one.

-Gir- I know but I want another one PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!

-Amethyst- Alright fine. Filthy store owner my annoying little brother would like another chocolate bubble gum flavored suck monkey if you don't mind. (she gives him the credit card again)

-Store Worker- Sure it's your money not mine. (he scans the card and gives Amethyst the card and the suck monkey that he filled up)

-Amethyst- Here you go Gir try not to drink this one as fast as the last one alright.

-Gir- (he salutes in duty mode) Yes ma'am (she gives it to him) Yeah I like chocolate bubble gum flavored suck monkey I really do. (he begins to suck on it again)

-Amethyst- (she and Kierra both groan) Can we go now before something else happens. I mean what else could go wrong? (then right when she says that the scary chiwawa jumps on the counter from behind it the counter and begins to bark and Amethyst and the gang) Ah it's the scary chiwawa I just had to ask.

-Kierra- Ah even I'm afraid master I mean meow.

-Gir, Amethyst, and Kierra- Ah!! (they all run off)

-Store Worker- Fluffy bad dog I told you not to scare the customers I'm going to have to cut back on your food.

-Fluffy- (he gives him the puppy dog eyes)

-Store Worker- Alright fine I can't stay mad at you boy. Lets hug. (they hug and the dog licks him)

-Dib- O.k. at least it worked your love of human technology will be your and your father's down fall Amethyst. (he runs to his house)

Well that was it fanfiction people the next chapter is the one that you have all been waitting for my own recration of Zim Eats Waffles so be on the look out for my last hapter Zim eats waffles again until then send me plenty of reviews and I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!!


	4. Zim Eats Waffles Again!

Hello my fellow fanfiction people and welcome to the final chapter I don't own Invader Zim or any of these songs but I do own all the new characters in her. ENJOY!

Zim Eats Waffles Again

Setting 1 Dib's Room

Dib runs into his room like he did in "Zim Eats Waffles he begins to type things on his computer.

-Dib- finally I've got a real video camera in Zim's House. This time I will not be made a fool of. Mark my words Zim, even though you cannot hear them, I will discover you're next evil plan and destroy it. Hahaha… (Communicators come into his room like in "Zim Eats Waffles" and the record drives appear) O.k. now I just have to make sure everything is ready, and God willing that the record drives are working this time. (The record drives make a strange beeping sound.) Ahh there BROKEN AGAIN!1 IS THE WHOLE UNIVERSE AGAINST ME SAVING THE EARTH! DAMB… O.k. calm down Dib I'll just have to run the disc repair and hope that is gets done faster this time. Man I should really get a faster computer. This is the fate of the earth we are talking about. Anyway alright Zim prepared to be stopped by Earths only line of defense me. That sounded way better in my head. (An image of Zim's living room appears on the screen. Obviously the camera is on top of the TV. Let me explain what was in the game box. 1st of all there was a play station 2, a Dance Dance Revolution mate, the game itself, and of course Dib's camera and what Amethyst did is she obviously throw the camera to the side and it surprisingly landed on top of the TV. Dib can see Kierra still in her cat suit sitting on the couch and looking at the game's case. Amethyst is still in her disguise and she is trying to set up the game. She already has the mate out and the disc is already in the play station 2 and she is just trying to hook the plugs into Zim's TV. As for Gir he is bothering Amethyst like crazy.)

-Gir- Is it ready yet Little Master? Is it ready yet Little Master? Is it ready yet little master?

-Amethyst- Gir stop it. I'm never going to be able to finish setting this game up if you don't be quiet and why did you change out of your little brother outfit and put on your doggy suit?

-Gir- I don't know.

-Amethyst- (she groans) well despite your interference Gir the game is almost set up then we can start playing.

-Gir- Yeah!

-Kierra- A master why did you waste your earth munnyes on this game if you can just play it any time you want at the arcade? I mean from what I've read it really seems kind of primitive and not really worth your time and effort.

-Amethyst- Simple Kierra I am getting tried of always beating those pathetic humans I want a challenge for once and it's not a waste of my time and effort it's good exercise.

-Kierra- Whatever you say master.

-Amethyst- Exactly Kierra. Now with this last adjustment it should work.

-Machine's Speakers- Dance Dance Revolution!

-Gir- Yeah can I play first little master? Can I play first little master? Can I play first little master?

-Amethyst- No Gir you can not play first.  
-Gir- But why?

-Amethyst- Because it's my game and I already bought you two suck monkeys today so I think I am entitled to play first.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (he sits on the far side of the couch by the way Kierra is sitting on the other far side of the couch that is near the door)

-Amethyst- (she gets into position) O.k. lets see I guess I'll set the song setting for Rollout.

-Machine's Speakers- 1st stage

-Amethyst- (she reads the song's title) Happy Boys and Girls? That's a stupid title humans should never know happiness. Maybe choosing Rollout was not the best idea. Oh well maybe it will have a nice beat.

-Machine's Speakers- **Lets step step Be happy...  
Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy. Be happy...**

**Are you readdy? Come on let's go get it on!  
Be happy...  
Everybody let's go have some fun**

**I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with happy boys who sings  
Come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun**

**I've got a feeling you could use a little smile,  
Hoping you could stay there for just a little while  
Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air**

**I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings**

**Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!**

**Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
Oh yeah, so happy...** (The Machine continues to play the song Happy Boys and Girls by aqua and Amethyst continues to play and Dib gets really annoyed)

-Dib- OH COME ON! Where's Zim is he even home right now? I don't want to watch you play Dance Dance Revolution all day Amethyst. At least take off your disguise or do something evil please.

-Machine's Speakers- **Try it with a giggle it will make you look so nice  
And if you start to warm, you can further break the ice  
come on let's go get it on, everybody let's go have some fun**

**I've got a feeling you could use a little smile  
Hoping you could stay there for just a little while  
Making a lot of noise up there, throw your hands up in the air**

**I don't want to waste my time on simple little things  
I'd rather stay here all the night with everyone who sings**

**Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
So happy, yeah! so, so happy, yeah!**

**Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
We are the happy boys and girls  
Happy boys and happy girls, will be  
Oh yeah, so happy...Good Job!**

-Amethyst- (She sits on the couch in between Gir and Kierra she looks exhausted but in a good way) Whoo that was quit a work out. I'm not too fond of the song lyrics but at least I got a double A as usual.

-Kierra- I still don't see what the big deal is master.

-Amethyst- (she stands up and glares at Kierra) That's it Kierra I've had it with your bad attitude as your master I order you to play this game then tell me what you think.

-Kierra- But master...

-Amethyst- Don't but me Kierra I said play.

-Kierra- FINE! I read the back of the game's case so I know how to play. (she gets into position) And I guess I'll choose Rollout as well. (she presses the mat controls)

-Amethyst- That's the spirit Kierra.

-Machine's Speakers- 2nd Stage

-Kierra- Best Friend? What that Master?

-Amethyst- I don't know Kierra I've never herd of this song before.

-Gir- Oh I know this song.

-Kierra and Amethyst- You do?

-Gir- Yeah it's great you'll like it a lot Kierra buddy.

-Kierra- I highly dought that Gir. I mean if my master does not know this song but you do then it is probably something really stupid.

-Machine's Speakers- **Lets step step Hoo Ha!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Are you ready? Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Have you ever been in love? Hwah!**

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too.  
**

-Kierra- I was right it is stupid. I mean tickles in my tummy that's just dumb.

-Amethyst- Kierra quit worrying about the song lyric and pay attention and Gir don't you dare sing alone.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie

-Machine's Speakers- **Hello baby can I see you smile?  
I'm going to a party and its gonna be wild. (okay!)  
Can I come, I am sitting alone  
No, Friends are never alone (thats right!)**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend) (the game continues and Kierra is not doing that bad then we turn are attention to Dib)  
**

-Dib- This is so not fair. My one chance to save the earth and it is being ruined by the less evil alien maniocs. WHY!

-Machine's Speekers- **Aloha baby lets go to the beach  
Yeah! girls in bikini are waiting for me  
But I was hoping for a summer romance  
So why didnt you take a chance (okay!)**

**Maybe some pretty girls are in your world,  
excuse me I could also be your girl  
Lately, everyone is making fun  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah!**

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend) **

**Ooh oh oh come on boys!  
Hoo Ha Hoo HA!  
Ooh oh oh  
You should get a best friend too**

**He's my best friend best of all best friends, do you have a best friend too?  
He tickles in my tummy, hes so yummy yummy  
hey, you should get a best friend too. (a best friend)**

**Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
Hoo Ha! Hoo HA!  
He's soooo sweet!  
Nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah nah nah nah! Good Job. (Kierra sits on the couch next to Amethyst and Kierra looks tried but in a good way)**

-Amethyst- Great job Kierra you got a B.

-Kierra- Thanks Master this was a fun game I can see why you like it so much. Maybe I shouldn't of judged it.

-Amethyst- You see Kierra it's like the humans always say "Don't judge a book by it's cover"

-Kierra-What did you just say Master?

-Amethyst- I don't know Kierra. Mr. Elliot said it on Friday I was actually listening to his lectures for once. Normally I don't like to listen to his stupid human lectures because they're mostly about happy go luck humans living their happy go luck live and I don't want to her about that. Any way Gir it's your turn.

-Gir- (He stands up in joy.) Yeah! (he gets into position.) I is gonna choose this song.

-Amethyst- (She stands up with worry in her eyes.) No Gir not that song.

-Machine's Speakers- Final Stage

-Kierra- Master what's wrong with that song it sounds like a song you would like.

-Amethyst- I do like it Kierra but it's still a bad idea for Gir to play it.

-Kierra- Why Master?

-Amethyst- Well Keirra...

-Gir- Shh little master and Kierra buddy it's starting.

-Machine's Speakers- **Lets step step Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...  
Are you ready?**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!**

**I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation**

-Amethyst- Quick Gir turn it off before it's too late.

-Zim's voice throw out the base- AMETHYST!

-Amethyst- Now see what you've done Gir. (Zim comes into view of the camera with his human boy disguise on and he is glaring at poor Amethyst as Gir continues to play and we turn our attention back to Dib)

-Dib- At last Zim comes into the picture I was starting to think that planting a video camera inside Amethyst's Dance Dance Revolution game was a bad idea. Oh well at least now I can finally discover Zim's next evil plan. (we turn our attention back to Zim and Amethyst)

-Zim- Amethyst I thought I told you never to play that hideous song in my glorious presences ever again.

-Amethyst- I'm sorry Dad I did not know you where back from the space station and it's all Gir's fault any way. I'll pause the game. (She presses a button on the matt.)

-Machine's Speakers- Game Over!

-Gir- Nowhere did my game go. WHY! (he runs off crying)

-Zim- GIR! Get back here the time has come to discuss my next evil plan.

-Dib- (we turn our attention back to Dib) Yes this is it. (we go back to the screen)

-Zim- Amethyst explain yourself to Zim. What is this filthy human technology doing in our base. Isn't this that stupid human game that I helped you win against that vile human Kyle beast. Did you waste your Earth monies on sum more inferior human technology. WHY DO YOU DO THIS AMETHYST?

-Kierra- That's what I asked her.

-Amethyst- Why do you guys always have to judge me and Kierra I thought you told me you like this game. And as for you Dad I think maybe you should stop yelling at me for once and try this game because I think you've yelled at me enough these past couple of weeks and none of it has been inertly my fault so there. SO THERE! (she turns away from Zim)

-Zim- Fine Amethyst I'll try the game I mean if you, Kierra, and Gir can handle it then it should be no trouble at all for the amazing Zim.

-Amethyst- (she turns back to her father) Thanks Dad. (she pushes him into position) O.k. now all you have to do is just step on these arrows as they appear on the screen and...

-Zim- Yes yes that is very nice Amethyst but after this stupid human game we must discuss my next evil plan.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad and I'll set the song setting for Rollout.

-Zim- Yes yes that's all well and good Amethyst lets just get this over with.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad. (she presses the button and moves to the side)

-Machine's Speakers- 1st stage

-Amethyst- (she reads the song's title) Back From Mars? That sounds cool.

-Machine's Speakers- **Lets step step Hey you, come with me, to a world of billionaires Are you ready?  
See me, I'm da bomb, drinking champagne down at Pierre's**

**All the people that I'm meeting, are so friendly and perceiving  
When they smile  
Some are talking 'bout their feelings, and the stocks that they are dealing  
So they cry, don't wanna say bye **(The game continues and poor Zim is barley keeping up but at least he is trying and we go back to Dib)

-Dib- OH COME ON! Don't play some stupid game Zim I did not spend 50 buks on those cameras so I could watch YOU PLAY A STUPID GAME! (We go back to Zim who looks really tried he does not get this game at all)

-Machine's Speakers- **I am coming back from Mars, where they drive in fancy cars  
And the King he is okay, he is coming home today  
I am coming back from Mars, where there are no cheap cigars  
And Elvis has said, that I could be just like they are Nooo...Aw you couldn't make it. GAME OVER!**

-Amethyst- Wow Dad you're really bad at this game.

-Zim- It's not my fault the filthy humans could not make a game that is worthy of my superior skills.

-Amethyst- Yeah that's it.

-Zim- Enough of this inferior human technology Amethyst the time has come to discuss my next evil plan.

-Amethyst- Ok Dad I'm all antenna what's the plan this time?

-Dib- Yes finally. Now I must show this to the Swollen Eyeball Net. I learned my lesson the first time. It is better to let them see it sooner rather than later. (He turned on one of the communicators and Agent Dark Booty came on the line.)

-Agent Dark Booty- What oh no… *Sign* Agent Mouth Man this had better not be one of your sick jokes like last time, because if it is then…

-Dib- No it's not. I got another camera inside the alien's house and this time they are about to discuss their evil plan.

-Agent Dark Booty- You had better be telling the truth or else. (He looked at the screen.)

-Zim- This time Amethyst we shall cripple the humans by destroying...

-Gir- (He comes into view of the camera with three plats of waffles one on his head and the other two in his hands.) Guess who made waffles.

-Zim- GIR! We haven't the time for your stupid waffles.

-Amethyst- Yah Gir we're discussing the next…

-Gir- WAAH!

-Amethyst- Enough we'll eat your stupid waffles Gir.

-Zim- Yah Gir just make silence.

-Gir- YEAH! (He gives Zim, Amethyst, and Kierra their waffle plates he puts Kierra's plat in her lab by the way) O.k. here some for you, you, and you and I go make some more now. (he runs off and constantly comes back with more waffles throw out this scene)

-Amethyst- (Zim groans as Amethyst says her lines and they both sit on the couch Amethyst is in the middle and Kierra is towards the door and Zim is toward the kitchen side of the couch.) Oy-vay

-Agent Dark Booty- Um Agent Mouth Man what is so evil about a boy and a girl and animals eating waffles?

-Dib- No wait they're…

-Agent Dark Booty- No I have had enough of this. This is more embarrassing then the time our trapped band of Gremlins got looks and terrorized the agency. At least they were real paranormal creature. Now I'm giving you one more chance if you call me again and it is pointless then you will be suspended for a week. (The transmission got cut.)

-Dib No wait…

-Kierra- (She looks at Gir as he continues to bring waffles.) Stupid Robot. (Amethyst and Zim begin to eat their waffles but Kierra just picks up her fork and looks at the waffles like she does not know what they are which is true.) A master what is this stuff?

-Amethyst- Oh it's just waffles Kierra it's the only human food that me and dad can eat without having horrible allergic reactions.

-Kierra- Oh (She takes a bite and a bubble comes out of her mouth.) A Gir why did a bubble just come out of my mouth?

-Gir- I don't know I like to use this stuff in the mix. IT MAKE BUBBLES! (He said holding up a soap thing.

-Kierra- Ew gross (She spits out the food) Master how can you eat this stuff?

-Amethyst- It's not that bad Kierra.

-Zim- Well this is fun but it is time to discuss my evil plan. This time I refuse to let my ingenious brain meats forget my plan. I don't want that to happen again.

-Dib- You and me both alien scum.

-Zim- Alright here is my plan… (Then we see the head of a giant snake that is dark blue with drak red stripes then the snake goes out of view and Zim looks towards the side) Eh? (and then in 3 2 1 the giant snake attacks Zim and Amethyst and Kierra jump off of the couch and Kierra drops her book) OH MIGHTY DUMB ONE OF THE GIANT GENETICALLY ENHANCED FLESH EATING DAEMONE SNAKES HAS ESCAPED. (the snake continues to attack Zim and now it has him in his coils and it is spinning him around and we go back to Dib)

-Dib- Oh man. (We go back to the screen)

-Amethyst- Don't worry Dad I'll help you. (Then all of a sudden the tail of another snake grabs Amethyst's leg.) What the? (then we can now see the snake and it lifts Amethyst into the air) AH ONE OF THE OTHER SNAKES HAS ME! Let me go you stupid snake. (she gets a good grip on the snake and bits it. The snake throws her to the side and then hisses at her and then it attacks her and puts her full body in its coils and begins to spin her around) AH KIERRA HELP ME!

-Kierra- Master why don't you just bight the snake again or us your phasing abilities to get free?

-Amethyst- (The snake begins to hit her on the couch) Because Kierra it tasted terrible and because this is a giant genetically enhances flesh eating daemon snake and it's emend to my powers. AND QUIT ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS AND JUST HELP ME!

-Kierra- O.k. Master. (she uses her jest to get up to where her master is because the snake just won't quit lifting Amethyst in the air and spinning her around. But then from out of no where this other snake attacks Kierra and starts spinning her around as it has her in it's coils) AH THE OTHER ONES GOT ME!

-Kierra, Amethyst, and Zim- GIR HELP US!

-Gir- (he throws pies at the snakes of all thing and the snakes just lick the stuff off their lips when the plate bowl comes off and they continue to hurt poor Amethyst, Kierra, and Zim then we go back to Dib)

-Dib-Yes this is awesome in so many ways. Now the Eye Balls have to believe and not suspend me. (He pushes a button on another one of those communicators)

-Agent Nessie- What oh no. Agent Mouth Man Dark Booty warned you. You better not be pulling another joke.

-Dib- I never joke about the fait of the world.

-Agent Nessie- We'll see. (They looked. But all they can see is Gir throwing waffles in the air and eating them one by one. Then one fell on his face and he laughed.)

-Agent Nassie –This is what you call not a joke? HA! That's it… What the no don't open that cage. (He ran and the transmission was cut.)

-Dib- Shoo…

-Gir- (As I say their names that is how they appear like in a line. Then Zim, Amethyst, and Kierra walk into view of the camera. Zim and Amethyst look in terrible shape their wigs are a mess and some of the skin on their heads is peeling off and Zim is bleeding green blood and Amethyst is bleeding purple royal blood. And Kierra looks no better her cat suit's ears look like they have been bit on and her tail is a little bent. They each sit on the couch) What happened?

-Zim- Eh they escaped. Are you alright Amethyst?

-Amethyst- I'm fine Dad are you ok?

-Zim- Yah I'm fine. I don't understand. How those stupid snakes could have possibly escaped? I thought I made there containment pod escape proof.

-Amethyst- Oh look on the bright side Dad at least all three of us are ok. You are ok aren't you Kierra?

-Kierra- Yeah I'm alright Master sorry I could not help you and your father but those snakes are really durable. I hope they weren't a part of your father's next evil plan.

-Amethyst- No I don't think they where Kierra. Where they Dad?

-Zim- No they weren't Amethyst but we will need a test subject. Gir bring us Nick.

-Gir- (He runs off supposedly to go get Nick but then he comes back with more waffles and puts them in Zim, Amethyst and Kierra's lap) These got chlorine and Irken chocolate in them. (Then he runs off)

-Amethyst- Well at least these got something good in them. (she and Zim continue to eat Kierra on the other hand puts her waffles on the floor and picks up her book and starts reading again) Hey Kierra what book are you reading?

-Kierra- I'm reading "Twilight" Master.

-Amethyst- Oh I heard about that book. It sounded good but I would much rather see the movie when it comes out. Even though I am a little concerned about the fact that it's about a... What are those monsters called again Kierra I forget?

-Kierra- Do you mean vampires Master?

-Amethyst- Yah that's what they're called. They scare me.

-Kierra- Don't worry Master I don't think they exist.

-Amethyst- Yah you're probably right Kierra only a complete idiot like the Dib would believe in vampires.

-Zim and Kierra- Yah you're right Amethyst/Master the Dib monkey/the large headed kid is a complete idiot.

-Amethyst, Kierra, and Zim- Ha-ha (we go back to Dib)

-Dib- MY HEAD'S NOT BIG AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT! (we go back to the screen)

-Gir- (he comes into view of the camera laughing) Ha-ha what we laughing about?

-Amethyst- Oh nothing Gir.

-Zim- GIR! WHERE'S NICK I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM?

-Gir- Oh yeah you did. I forgot I go get him now. (He runs off and brings Nick into the room on a stretcher like in Zim Eats Waffles.)

-Dib- He's still got that poor Nick kid as a human test subject I told Jessica we should of saved him when we had the chance. (We go back to the screen)

-Zim- Good work Gir you finally brought Nick neural experiment number 241. Now how shall we torture this filthy human before we experiment on him?

-Amethyst- I know let's feed him Gir's most disgusting waffles ever.

-Zim- Good idea Amethyst you're becoming more like me every day. Alright Gir now go bring us your most disgusting waffles.

-Gir- Okie-Dokie (He ran off then he came back with a plate full of waffles with mold and what looked like eyeballs in them instead of chocolate chip.)

-Zim- (He and Amethyst both covered their mouths in disgust.) Good work Gir these waffles are truly vile and disgusting.

-Kierra- Is that an eyeball?

-Gir- I don't know. Heee..

-Zim- Hahaha… Yes now let's make the human eat it.

-Dib- Ahh… Oh no that poor kid will die if he eats those waffles. (He presses a button on one of the communicators.) No the Eyeballs must help me put a stop to this insanity before it's too late. (The more time passed the closer the piece of waffle got to the kids mouth.) Agent Disembodied Head I need a mobile eye ball unit to...

-Agent Disembodied Head- Agent Mouth Man WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW WE HAVE PROBLEMS OF OUR OWN SO LEAVE US ALONE!

-Dib- Fine I'll try the FBI (he presses the button on another communicator. And then on the screen an Invader Zim version of the character Izzy from Total Drama Island appears on the screen)

-Izzy- Hello thank you for calling the FBI my name is Izzy home may I help you?

-Dib- I need your help there's a kid who's...

-Greg- (he comes into view) Izzy how did you get out of your cell? Agents get her. (FBI agents attack Izzy)

-Izzy- YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE COPPERS! (she runs away and the agents follow her)

-Dib- WAIT I NEED YOUR HELP!

-Greg- (He comes back into view of the communicator.) What do you want kid?

-Dib- I need your help there's a kid who's...

-Greg- Wait aren't you Dib that kid who called us last year about this very same problem?

-Dib- Yes.

-Greg- Good stay right there we're sending someone over to beat you up for making us loose one of our best agents for something stupid and for making me lose track of one our most disturbed clients.

-Dib- But, that kid is still in trouble and the aliens are making him eat waffles with eyeballs in them.

-Greg- Alright fine we'll send someone over to investigate, but I mean it THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go put a straight jacket on someone who is even crazier then you.

-Dib- I'M NOT CRAZY!

-Greg- Whatever you say. (He hangs up and Dib looks back at the screen.)

-Zim- Alright it's time for you to meat your doom Filthy Human and… (Gir took the fork away from Zim and started running around the room.) GIR GIVE THAT BACK I AM TRYING TO TORTURE THIS STUPID HUMAN!

-Gir- KEEP AWAY YEAH!

-Zim- AHH I HATE THIS STUPID EARTH GAME! (He said as she started to chase Gir.)

-Dib- Good Zim's Evil Robot Dog Thingy is staling them, but is not enough I can't let them hurt that poor kid. (He press the button on another communicator and the Bloaty's Pizza Hog Guy comes on the screen)

-Bloaty's Pizza Hog Guy- Hello Bloaty's Pizza I am so happy you called. This is the happiest day of my life and…

-Dib- Fine there is no time to waste. I need you to deliver to this address right now. PLEASE A HUMAN'S LIFE IS AT STAKE!

-Bloaty's Pizza Hog Guy- O.k. your food will be there soon… YEAH! Oh help me I don't like being happy all the time why! (He hangs up.)

-Dib- Maybe I've bought some time the suspense is unbearable HURRY UP FBI! (Then we go back to the screen)

-Kierra- (She put her book out in front of Gir and he ran right into it and fainted on the floor.)

-Zim- Thanks Kierra. (He grabbed the fork from him and got a new piece of waffle.) And now the time has come human prepare to say good bye to your feeble human taste buds.

-Dib- NNNOOOO!

-Gir- MORE WAFFLE TIME! (He ran and got more Waffles.)

-Zim- No Gir I told you it is not waffle time IT IS TORTURE TIME!

-Gir- (He drops the waffles in his hand and they land toward the side but still in a perfect stack.) WAAH! WHAT ABOUT YOU LITTLE MASTER ARE YOU GANNA EAT THE WAFFLES I MADE FOR YOU?

-Amethyst- (She does the same thing that Zim did) No Gir I wanna see this human squirm.

-Gir- WAAHH! (He grabs two of the waffles that where on the plate and gets in the middle of Amethyst and Zim and starts hitting them with the waffles one in each hand.)

-Amethyst- Gir stop hitting me and dad with these stupid waffles. We really can't take any more we're starting to feel sick.

-Zim- YAH GIR STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AT ONCE!

-Gir- NO I MAKE WAFFLES FOR YOU GUYS AND YOU GUYS ALONE! WAAH! (he continues to hit them)

-Amethyst and Zim- ALRIGHT WE'LL EAT JUST ONE MORE PIECE! (Zim put the waffle and the fork on the ground and then he and Amethyst toke the waffles from Gir and start to eat.)

-Kierra, Amethyst, and Zim- (Kierra looked up from her book at her master and Zim eating the waffles and shacks her head but then she, Zim and Amethyst notice something) AH THE THE GIANT GENETICALLY ENHANCED FLESH EATING DEAMONE SNAKES HAVE ESCAPED AGAIN AND THEY CREATED AN ARMY OF CYBORG ZOMBIE SOLDIERS TO DO THEIR EVIL BIDDING. (the snakes and the cyborgs come at Zim, Amethyst, Gir and Kierra.) NO STAY BACK STAY BACK AHH! (one of the cyborgs bumps into the tv and the camera falls down there is sum static but then the image comes back and all we can see is Nick and shadowy versions of the chaos that is happening in the kitchen. Then we go back to Dib who begins to constantly hit the button on one of the communicators)

-Dib- Agent Dark Booty answer. AGENT DARK BOOTY! BOOTY! WHY NOT AGAIN! (We go back to the screen.)

-Nick- Oh it's horrible all the snakes rendering Zim and Amethyst's very flesh and poor Kierra was just throw out of her cat suit and now the cyborgs are beating her up. (Then the Bloaty's Pizza Hog Guy aperies in the room and Dib can see him.)

-Bloaty's Pizza Hog Guy- Hello Bloaty's Pizza Hog. Did you order a pizza kid. (then one of the snake attacks the pizza guy) AH LET ME GO! (the snake drags him into the kitchen and we can no longer see him and by the way the pizza guy was still holding the pizzas some how.)

-Nick- Sweet now the cyborgs are eating pizza. (Then an FBI agent burst through the door.)

-FBI Agent- FREEZE THIS IS THE FBI! Wow it looks like I got here just in time. (He runs into the kitchen and we can no longer see him all we can see is his shadow.) You green kids should know better then to play with snakes. AHHH!

-Nick- Cool now the FBI agent is being eaten alive by the snake babies that just flew in from the window. What's that thing Amethyst got?

-Amethyst- Don't worry Dad I have a plan. (She grabbed the waffles that were meant for torture.)

-Zim- No Amethyst those are meant for tortuer.

-Amethyst- It's the only way Dad. (She threw waffles at the snakes and they all exploded.)

-Agent Dark Booty- (He finally answers Dib's call.) What is it Moth Man? (She looks at the screen and all she can see is Gir and Nick eating waffles and we go back to her and Dib.) O.K. THAT IS IT YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR A WEEK! (He hangs up)

-Dib- NO WAIT THERE WAS A MUTIENT AND CYBORGS AND PLEASE DON'T SUSPENED ME!... (The record drives make a sound) Yes the record drives are fixed. Finally! (He slams on the record button.) I can show it to the Eyeballs latter. Your waffle eating and Dance Dance Revolution days are over Zim and Amethyst. (We go back to the screen and Zim, Amethyst, and Kierra walk into the living room they all sit on the couch. Zim and Amethyst look even worse than before they are still bleeding and their wigs are still a mess and Amethyst dress is ripped and Zim's shirt is ripped. And as for Kierra she is in her cat suit and it looks even worse now it has holes in it)

-Amethyst- Well that was an incredible painful and unwanted experience are you ok Dad?

-Zim- Yah I'm alright Amethyst are you ok?

-Amethyst- More or less Dad, are you ok Kierra?

-Kierra- Yah I'm fine master it's a good thing the Utopians gave me that reassembling chip otherwise I don't think I would of survived that excruciatingly painful ordeal.

-Amethyst- Yeah the Utopians where really smart when they gave you that chip Kierra. Well this has been a weird day, but thank goodness for Gir's Waffles of Doom. The cybors were so scared after what happened to the snakes that they ran out the window to cause mayhem far away from us. HAHAHA!

-Zim- Yes yes that's all well and good Amethyst. But my evil plan... Hey I forgot what me evil plan was. Again man I have got to learn to start writing my ingenious plans down. Anyway Gir your waffles have sickened me fetch me the bucket.

-Gir- (He squalls and runs off.)

-Amethyst- Kierra Gir's waffle sickened me too so fetch me my bucket.

-Kierra- (She salutes) Yes Master. (She runs off to get Amethyst's bucket and we turn our attention to Dib who is shaking his computer)

-Dib- NO WHAT ABOUT THE PLAN? YOU NEVER GET TO THE PLAN, THIS IS INSANE! (Then Amethyst and Zim throw up in their bucket but we can't see it all we can see it Dib making a grossed out face but we can hear it) Ew gross and I thought watching Zim and Amethyst throw up individually was bad. That was just gross. Hey what's Amethyst actually smart weird robot cat thingy doing near my camera? (Kierra picks up the camera) A master I know your busy throwing up at the moment but I found this instruction manual to your game what do you want me to do with it?

-Amethyst- Isn't it obvious Kierra destroy it no one ever reads the manuals and don't talk to me about Dance Dance Revolution right now because, even though the game is surprisingly still in mint condition, I really don't want to do anything that involves exercise I'm just way too sick right now (she starts to throw up again)

-Kierra- Yes Master. (She puts the camera on the floor and takes off the head part of her disguise and fires her laser eyes at the camera)

-Dib- No my new spy camera. (he begins to type stuff on his computer) Oh well at least I have something recorded on disc it wasn't a total loss. (then Gaz comes in)

-Gaz- Dib you left me at the arcade all alone and Dad took away my Game Slave 2 and it's all your fault you're going to pay for that.

-Dib- No wait Gaz I finally got proof that Zim and Amethyst really are alien.

-Gaz- First of all Dib I don't care and second of all you are still going to pay.

-Dib- NO GAZ AH! (she starts to beat him up and she nocks him into his record drives and into his computer then Professor Membrain calls up to them)

-Professor Membrain- Son, Daughter food is ready and I think I was too hard on you daughter I'll give you back your game.

-Gaz- (she stops beating up Dib) I'm letting you live this time Dib but only because Dad gave me back my game but if you ever make me loose me game again you will suffer horribly. (she leaves)

-Dib- (he looks pretty beat up and his stuff is in shambles. He lifts his hands up in the air in sorrow) NNNOOO! Whatever. (he leaves to go get food but he does not look very happy)

The End

-Me- Well that was it Fanfiction people I hope you all enjoyed it and about my next episode first of all I plan to release it on December 5 if everything goes according to plan and second of all there is a special surprise in the next episode for the fallowing great reviewers SingSong2020, Chaos of the asylum, JoeMerl, CookieLuvahhXD, and last but not least Invader Kathy Starsky. Each of you have been fantastic fanfiction people to me and now it is my turn to return the favor so be on the lookout for my next episode Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever until then enjoy these song fanfictions Zim's One Little Slip and It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1 then send me plenty of review and all my main characters, except Dib who is not allowed in my house for two weeks after what he did to me would like to say something.

-Zim- **It's time to turn off the light  
This has been such a horriblr night  
We've served you a lot of delights  
And some really painful sights**

-Amethyst- **All you filthy humans out there, this is the end  
So long and see you soon again  
Bye bye, kissing not  
Someday we will be back together**

-Kierra, Amethyst, Gir, and Zim- **Goodbye to the chaose  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But we will be back, you know**

**We will be back, you know  
We will be back, you know**

-Gir- **You have given us all of the best  
You are beating inside our chest  
Staying with us as time has gone by  
Gave us hope when tide was high**

-Kierra- **My friend, this is the end  
So long and see you soon again  
Bye bye, kissing you hi  
Someday we will be back together**

-Kierra, Amethyst, Gir, and Zim-**Goodbye to the chaose  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But we will be back, you know**

-Amethyst-**The band played on, from dusk to dawn  
And time is almost gone  
The beat goes on, it's almost done  
This music marathon**

**We will be back, you know  
We will be back, you know**

-Kierra, Amethyst, Gir, and Zim-**So  
Goodbye to the chaos  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But we will be back, you know**

**So  
Goodbye to the circus  
We hope you enjoyed the show  
Now it's nearly at the end  
But we will be back, you know**

**We will be back, you know  
We will be back, you know**

-Amethyst and Zim-WE'LL BE BACK ALL YOU FILTHY INFERIOR HUMANS WORM BABIES OUT THERE HA-HA!


End file.
